The Carnival
by summerethryrissa
Summary: Our four favourite teens go to a carnival! They all enter single and leave as couples. This is just a fun one-shot that brings our favourite couples together. RM and SS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


Hey guys! This is just something I wrote when the idea popped into my head. Very fluffy. Um, None of our favourite teens are going out with anyone but things are heating up between Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer. This is just a fun way of getting them together! Enjoy! (PLEASE REVIEW)

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C or its characters.

**The Carnival **

The four teens stood arm in arm at the entrance to the fair. There jaws dropped as they all stood in awe of the scene in front of them. There was loud, happy music playing, flashing lights and people screaming and laughing, having a good time. But best of all was the spectacular full moon that stood high in the sky.

"Nice job, Coop," Seth said, mocking summer.

"Yeah you really have a talent for organising these things," Ryan smiled.

"Well duh, this is Marissa Cooper here, queen of the socialites," said summer

"Thanks guys, I just hope we all have fun" Marissa blushed.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get in and Par-Tay," Seth yelped excitedly.

"Omg Cohen, don't u ever say that again." They walked through the entrance and stopped in their tracks.

"So… what do we do first?" Ryan asked.

" I'm gonna hit the rides, the terminator is beckoning me" said Seth

"I'm with you Cohen, I can't wait to see you freaking out!"

"Oh as if Summer, You just want me there to comfort you when your shaking in your boots, I'll bet you wouldn't be able to last 3 rides on the Rotor before throwing up!"

" Are you challenging me Cohen?"

"I might be."

"Well you're on"

"Chino, Coop- you coming?"

"Um, I'd rather not I'm not one for rides." Ryan murmured.

"Neither am I. You guys have fun, Ryan and I will find something else to do."

Seth and Summer raced off, leaving Ryan and Marissa alone.

" Um, how about we go and get a drink," Ryan suggested, breaking the silence. Marissa smiled as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

"Sounds great but you know what, I'll wait here for you, actually I'll just be over there in that chair."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Ryan replied, slightly confused, but he wasn't going to argue with Marissa. Although he wouldn't admit it, he still had feelings for her. He set off to get the drinks and Marissa was left alone.

She strolled over to the seat she had pointed our to Ryan. It was right next to the game where you shoot down ducks with a water gun. She picked up a water gun and hid behind a bin.

Meanwhile Ryan was waiting in a que to get the drinks. Finally it was his turn to order. He walked back with the drinks to where Marissa had told him but was shocked to find she wasn't there. His stomach sick with worry.

Marissa watched him panic and then waited for his back to be turned.

Ryan turned to look for her in another direction, as he did he felt a surge of cold water on the back of his neck. He swung back around and saw Marissa standing there, a huge grin on her face and a water gun in her hands.

"You looked kinda hot so I thought you might like a bit of a cool down!" Marissa giggled flirtatiously.

"That's it- your dead!" Ryan ran and grabbed another gun. He turned on the water and blasted Marissa. She was soaking wet from head to toe, laughing uncontrollably" They continued their water fight for another 15mins until an official told them to cut it out.

"Omg that was so funny, you've gotta admit I have the best aim." Marissa laughed, stumbling as she walked.

"We better go and find Seth and Summer. God knows what they have been up to."

They set off to find Seth and Summer. They finally spotted Seth, hunched over a garbage bin, throwing up.

"Whoa, what have you too been up to? You look kinda… wet" Summer questioned. Ryan and Marissa exchanged guilty looks and once again, burst out laughing.

"Okay, I won't ask, in case you were wondering Cohen here was no match for me, He started throwing up on the second go. Can you believe that? He said that I couldn't go 2!"

"She must have a stomach made of steel." Seth butted in. "She was the only one person on the ride not feeling sick."

"Pfftt" summer scoffed. "You're just trying to make yourself feel better" Seth flashed a cheesy grin and her heart started beating faster. Her knees weakened as they made eye contact and Summer wished she could just rush forward to hold him in her arms. But she couldn't, it wasn't special enough. For so long had Summer been wanting to tell Seth how she felt but she couldn't work out how. Then suddenly a thought struck her and on impulse, she rushed over to the candyfloss stand and stood up on the counter. Seth couldn't believe his eyes. This was his trick - Summer was using his trick.

" I just wanted to say, tha, that Seth Cohen- I'm in love with you. I've been wanting to tell you this for so long and I had to get it of my chest I love you Cohen!"

Seth was gob smacked. He rushed over to the stand Summer was on and she leapt into his arms. A crowd of onlookers applauding.

"I love you to sum" he whispered. They leaned forward and there lips met. Both of them embracing each other and savouring the moment, they shared a passionate kiss as Ryan and Marissa watched. Unable to process what just happened. All that time Marissa was wishing it were she and Ryan, Little did she know he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Um Cohen and I were thinking of having a ride on he Ferris wheel, wanna come?" Summer asked Ryan and Marissa. Ryan whispered something in Marissa's ear and she smiled.

"Um, I think we'll pass on that one-we have something else in mind. Marissa replied. She took Ryan's hand and led him to the giant swing.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Marissa asked, she knew it was a big deal for Ryan to go on this ride with her. He had a fear of heights and this ride wasn't for the fainthearted.

"Um, yeah I want to" Ryan said as he looked up at the ride. There were two large telegraph poles, about 20 metres high. With many ropes and cables hanging off them. He watched as some people were having their turn. Two people went at the same time-one on each pole. They were in harnesses connected to two thick ropes, which were attached to the pole. They were then both slowly pulled upwards, higher and higher until they reached the top. When at the top they were given a brief moment to take in the view when all of a sudden one rope was disconnected and the two people fell down for a few seconds until the rope tightened and they swung out over the river. (A/N don't worry if you don't really get how the ride works-it isn't that important)

Ryan breathed in deeply and rolled back his shoulders. 'You can do this.' he told himself, 'It'll be fine." It soon came Ryan and Marissa's turn. They too were harness and given a safety briefing by an instructor. Marissa was excited but Ryan was beginning to feel sick-and he hadn't even left the ground! Marissa sensed his feelings and took a hold of his hand.

"It's okay-you'll do fine. It'll be fun!" They slowly started Rising up off the ground. Ryan's grip on Marissa's hand was tightening every second. Soon it all became too much for him and he had to close his eyes. Finally they reached the top.

"We're up Ryan, It's so beautiful up here. I feel like I can touch the moon"

"Ryan slowly opened his eyes, at first the view was amazing and then he looked down. His stomach dropped as he realise he was suspended 20 metres in the air. He grabbed Marissa and held onto tightly, not letting her go. She saw the beads of sweat on his forehead and felt a pang of guilt for making him do the ride. Marissa couldn't hold back any longer. She lifted his chin so that his gazes met hers. She then leant forward and kissed him. Ryan kissed her back he was beginning to feel better now. His hands caressed her back but just as the kiss was heating up it was cut short. The rope had disconnected and they were falling, their hands still gripping each other. Finally the other rope tightened and they too swung out over the river. After swinging backwards and forwards a couple more times they finally came to a stop. The ropes were lowered and an instructor helped them out of their harnesses.

"You kids sure put on a show up there," He laughed.

Ryan and Marissa both blushed.

"Thanks for the ride," Ryan replied. He didn't know what else to say. The last 15 minutes were a blur.

"Enjoy the ride?" Marissa grinned

"Well the ride was okay… but it was nothing compared to what we shared up there"

"I agree- Thankyou Ryan It meant a lot to me that you did that"

"My pleasure. I love you, Marissa"

"Oh Ryan I love you too, I never stopped loving you" With that they shared another kiss.

"I have one more surprise for you" Marissa smiled. She took Ryan's hand and led him to a little booth. There was a woman inside behind a counter.

"Hi" Marissa said. "May we please look at our photo?"

"Of course," the lady replied. She fiddled with her computer and showed Ryan and Marissa the monitor. It was a picture of them on the swing, dropping down with looks of sheer terror mixed with satisfaction on their faces. Ryan laughed when he saw the photo and immediately offered the lady behind the counter money to buy it. Marissa did the same. After purchasing their photos they hurried over to the ferries wheel to collect sith and summer. They made their way over to the Ferris wheel where Seth and Summer were making out. When their seat thingy got to the bottom they hopped off and ran over to Ryan and Marissa.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Summer asked, hands on her hips. Marissa took out the photo of her and Ryan.

"Omg! Ryan, you did it! What happened to your fear of heights?"

"Ah, Marissa helped me through" Summer gave them both a look; she knew something was going on between them.

"Well we'd better get going our curfew is almost up," Ryan muttered. They all walked of arm in arm once again, grinning for ear to ear. For they came as four and were leaving as two.

Please click that button just there and review! I love reviews!


End file.
